In vehicle batteries having a large number of individual battery cells, it can sometimes be difficult to accurately and efficiently collect data on a cell-level basis. For example, computational limitations and data synchronization issues may prevent the vehicle from being able to directly calculate the individual cell resistance for each battery cell on a rapid basis that is both accurate and economically feasible. One potential solution to these challenges is to take frequent measurements of battery parameters on a pack-level basis and then to extrapolate the measurements to a cell-by-level basis. However, when estimating cell data based on pack data, a conservative estimate is oftentimes required that involves a buffer to take into account discrepancies between individual battery cells. Conservative estimates can reduce the overall efficiency of the system, as the capabilities of each of the battery cells may not be fully utilized.